Signs You're Falling In Love
by x-OmgItsRach-x
Summary: Based on that list '12 Signs You're Falling In Love'. A fluffy oneshot I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Recess, and I didn't write the list. I found it on a website and I'm assuming that it's OK for me to use it. If songfics are alright, this should be too. **

**Bold is the email, normal is normal story and italics are flashbacks. **

**This is kinda predictable/cheesy/fluffy, I wrote it when I was bored and needed a break from one of my long, more serious stories. If you enjoy this, please review!! Thank you!! :D**

* * *

Spinelli was sitting on her bed and on her laptop, feeling quite bored really. Something was confusing her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Suddenly, an email alert came up. She clicked on it and sure enough, it was there, in her inbox. It was from Gretchen, and the subject read 'FW: Signs You're Falling In Love'.

Spinelli frowned; she didn't talk to Gretchen much now they were in high school, but she thought she'd be too smart to believe in those dumb chain mail things. _It'll probably be just another stupid chain mail,_ Spinelli thought to herself, but something made her click on the email and read it.

It was a list of ways to tell if you were falling in love with someone, and Spinelli somehow found herself engrossed in it…

**12. You'll read his/her texts over and over again...**

_Last night, Spinelli was sat on her bed, trying to do her math homework and failing miserably. She was relieved when her phone bleeped, telling her she had a text._

_She picked it up and read it. And even though the message was just one of those 'hey, what you doing?' ones, she was intrigued. Because it was from him. And she read it over and over again, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**11. You'll walk really really slow while you're with him/her...**

_They always walked to and from school together, and lately, Spinelli had found that she walked really slowly when she was with him, because she wanted to be with him for longer. Which was fair enough, because they were best friends. But she never used to be like that around him. In fact, she used to urge him to walk quicker, because her evil homeroom teacher hated people who were late._

_She was five minutes late for school today because of walking slowly with him… and her homeroom teacher had given her an after school detention. But for once in her life, she didn't care, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**10. You'll pretend to be shy whenever you're with him/her...**

_It was weird. He'd known her for years. He knew that she was a tough girl and had been from an early age. And she was the last person he'd expect to be shy. But whenever Spinelli was around him, she always pretended to be shy. She knew it made her look stupid because he knew the real her, but she couldn't help it. It just came naturally, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**9. While thinking about him/her...your heart will beat faster and faster...**

_Spinelli had been sitting in a history class that morning, not listening, of course. She never did listen. She was just thinking about random things- what kind of car she wanted, the party she was going to that weekend… and suddenly he popped into her mind, and she felt her heart rate increase and increase and increase and increase, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**8. By listening to his/her voice...you'll smile for no reason.**

_He'd called her last night. She was in her room, still trying with that math homework, which she couldn't do at all. It was due in tomorrow and she couldn't do any of it, and she was seriously stressed out._

_Until he called._

_She picked up her phone and said, "Hello?" and when she'd heard his voice on the other end, saying, "Hi, it's me, do you get the math homework?", she forgot how stressed she was about homework and a huge smile spread across her face, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**7. While looking at him/her..you can't see the other people around you...you can only see that person...**

_They were in the same French class, but because of a seating plan, she had to sit on the back row and he had to sit on the front row. Spinelli somehow spent every French class staring at him, and all the other people in the room just seemed to disappear, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**6. You'll start listening to SLOW songs.**

_Spinelli loved music. She was the proud owner of a silver iPod Shuffle, and it had all of her favourite songs on it. She adored heavy metal and rock- loud, fast songs where the singers screamed and there were tons of guitar solos._

_But lately she'd been listening to slower songs. She could listen to the slow version of 'About You Now' by Sugababes about thirty times in a row, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**5. He/She becomes all you think about**

_About a week ago, she was sat in English class, not listening… and it was weird. Spinelli used to like English, it was one of her better subjects. But now she was completely distracted, not listening to any of the stuff her teacher was saying. Why? Because she was thinking about him…_

"_Ashley Spinelli, can you tell us the answer?!" Mrs. Smith said, suddenly disturbing her daydream._

_Spinelli looked blank. "Um, is it kindergarten?" she blurted out, as her peers laughed. She couldn't help it- she'd been thinking about the day they first met, and that was in kindergarten. _

"_You've clearly not been listening, young lady. I'm very disappointed in you. Detention," Mrs. Smith barked, but even after her teacher had given her detention, Spinelli kept thinking about him instead of focusing, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**4. You'll get high just by their smell...**

_They'd spent last Saturday hanging out at her house, and him being forgetful, he'd left his sweater behind. Before Spinelli returned it to him, she privately smelled it- the smell was heavenly, it smelled just like him. She loved how he had his own distinctive smell. Spinelli was hyper for the rest of the day, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**3. You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself when you think about them..**

"_Hey Spinelli, what are you smiling about?" her friend Francis, once known as Hustler Kid, asked her in the canteen one lunchtime._

"_Oh- uh- nothing," Spinelli said, not even realizing she'd been smiling. Why was she even smiling anyway? She'd been having a horrible day. She'd been in classes with the Ashleys all morning, she had a history essay due in tomorrow which she'd barely even started, and he was home sick… she started thinking of him all over again, and didn't even notice the wide smile spreading over her face._

"_Why do you keep doing that?" Francis demanded, taking a bit out of a sandwich. Spinelli just shrugged- she smiled whenever she thought of him, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**2. You'll do anything for him/her...**

_Spinelli had done it. It had taken her weeks, but she had finally saved up enough money for that new skateboard she wanted. The really expensive one._

_She and him were going into town to buy it, and they were in the cab that had just taken them there._

_He was looking through his jacket pockets for the fare, but didn't appear to be having much luck finding it. "Oh damn… I must have left it at home…" he said, blushing._

_Spinelli got out some money and paid the fare. Once they got out of the car, he stared at her in amazement. "You didn't have to do that, Spin. What about your skateboard? You won't have enough money to buy that now."_

"_I really don't mind," Spinelli said, and she meant it, although she had absolutely no idea why…_

**1. While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time...**

Spinelli sighed and closed down the email. It was true. The whole time she'd been reading that stupid email, she was thinking of TJ.


End file.
